Phenolic molding compositions have been available for many years and generally consist of phenol-formaldehyde resin blended with various fillers. The molding compositions are prepared by blending a one-stage or two-stage phenol-formaldehyde resin with fillers and then working the material between differential hot rolls in order to soften the resin and obtain a more uniform blend of the constituents. The composition is then cooled, crushed, and screened for some degree of uniformity of particle size. Unfortunately, such molding compositions are dusty, lack uniform size, and do not blend themselves readily to the new method of injection molding of thermosettable resins. The time of contact with the hot rolls is critical, and the process does not result in a uniform blend of all the constituents as well as being costly because of the many steps to the final molding composition.